


One Chance

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya freaks after a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those bunnies I didn't even want to write- it sneak attacked me at the last minute. XD My personal goal was to write an entire piece without dialogue, because my writing is so based in it (and for blind_go, a lot of times I'm guessed based on my dialogue alone. Whoops. ^_^;;;)... I wasn't QUITE successful, but almost. Also, the "brain ninja" thing is not mine- it's actually tweaked from a comedy bit from Dane Cook. Just google Dane Cook brain ninjas, you'll find it. XD

It was awkward.

 _Very_ awkward.

Then again, what else was something like that supposed to be? Waya looked over at the sleeping form next to him that was Touya Akira and sighed. Well, at least it wasn't awkward for _him_. Jerk. He'd fallen asleep almost right after... no, Waya did _not_ want to think about that, not at all. Thinking about that was bad, because it made him remember the _act_ , and even though it felt good (amazing, incredible), it wasn't something he wanted to think about ever, ever again.

Except that he was then looking at Touya, who had fallen asleep without any covers over him, the asshole, which only made him think about the marks he'd purposely made on Touya's collarbone. Shindou was going to have an absolute _fit_. Would he even know what they were? Probably not, Shindou had his head so far inside the world of Go that Waya wasn't even sure if his friend even realized what sex was sometimes, much less a few hickeys.

He realized suddenly that he was still looking at Touya. He flushed and looked away, but ended up glancing back again.

_God, he's beautiful._

The thought came unbidden, unwanted, and Waya pushed it away again as soon as it appeared in his head. God damn Touya. He was probably messing with Waya's head on purpose now. Never mind that he was asleep, he was probably doing it in his dreams like some kind of brain ninja or something. GOD. He clearly had to get out of there, before Touya decided to wake up and make this even worse than it already was.

Of course, that's when Touya shifted in his sleep, calling attention to other areas of his body, and making Waya forget completely about leaving. At least for the moment.

He snapped out of it and scowled. "Brain ninjas!" he hissed at Touya, who of course didn't respond as he was still sleeping.

Waya got out of bed quickly after that, as if the simple change in location would defend him against his own mind. It didn't, of course, but it did at least allow him to fall back on everyday routine. Get up. Pick up clothes off the floor. Put them on. He wasn't going to think about _how_ they got on the floor, of about how Touya kept making all those god damn noises and things that were kind of stupid but impossibly hot at the same time. Hitching breaths, soft moans, flushed cheeks, toes digging into the futon...

Waya growled at himself and unceremoniously shoved his tank top over his head. There. That was better. He was dressed, anyway, and that had to be an improvement. He looked back briefly at where Touya was. Good. Still sleeping. Waya kept waiting for him to wake up or something, and that would just be... well, bad. And awkward. And he'd suddenly feel like an ass for leaving, especially if Touya expected him to stay, and god, did Touya actually expect him to stay? And what the hell was he still _doing_ here, anyway?

He closed the door as quietly as he could manage when he slipped out of the room. Okay. So... maybe if he just left, and didn't talk to Touya, and just pretended that it never happened, it would practically be like it didn't. Right?

Touya Akira opened his eyes after the door clicked shut. His expression was completely unreadable except for some unnamed emotion flickering through his eyes for a split second, but then it was gone and he closed his eyes again, willing himself to go back to sleep.

_Goodbye._


End file.
